


Jewels Like Sapphire

by AdelineAround



Series: You Like (Blue) Razz? [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Flavored Lube, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oviposition, Plastic Protective Coochie Strips, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Simultaneous Orgasm, Top Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge due to gavin's giant hog, transmasc proofread and approved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/pseuds/AdelineAround
Summary: A month ago, RK900 and Gavin discussed the detective's kinks. Today, RK900 decides to try them out.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: You Like (Blue) Razz? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823395
Comments: 21
Kudos: 103





	Jewels Like Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's back, back again.  
> I took a break from writing publicly (I still wrote for two zines during this time) so I could focus on work and classes. Since posting my last piece in December, I've cared for COVID-19 patients, taught CPR/first aid, started my mermaid business, invested in a 3D printing company, got a pet betta fish, worked the medic station at BLM protests, and applied for the local fire department. It's been a long haul, but I'm finally getting back into writing coochie strip fic for y'all to enjoy. Enough of my story; I now allow you to read this fic. Thank you for being here.
> 
> **Caution: the words to describe 900’s genitalia are folds, vulva, mound, nub, sex, hole ******

“What’s taking you so long?” RK900 hears from the bedroom.

He is currently in Gavin Reed’s apartment bathroom, installing the necessary software that goes with the new biocomponent he’d ordered a few weeks ago. The status bar in his HUD flashes at 99%, nearly there. The last digit is always the one that takes the longest. He looks down at his feet, then his bare abdomen where the skin is softer than that of the rest of his body. Carefully, 900 puts a hand to his belly as the installment completes. He feels an internal whir in his core, his new components immediately getting to work.

“Nines, what the fuck?” Gavin stomps over to the bathroom door and shoves it open, catching his balance on the doorframe. “Why the hell are you just standing there? Come to bed.”

900’s head swivels to stare at Gavin like an owl would. The rugged detective is in nothing but his boxers, his preferred sleeping attire, looking as exhausted as he probably feels from a long night of work. He has got his arms crossed over his chest, forearm muscles accentuated by it. Another scan shows just how much muscle Gavin has on him, sturdy and well built, though not overly so for his given height and weight. The fact that he is void of street clothing reveals just how handsome he really is. 900’s thirium pump works a little harder at the thought, or maybe it is because his body is getting accustomed to the new biocomponents residing within him.

Gavin quirks a thick brow when the android doesn’t reply. “Well? Aren’t you gonna get a move on already?” he asks, like it will spur 900 on and into bed.

900 blinks a few times, LED on his right temple flashing golden for a second before bleeding into a cool blue. Instead of moving, he says, “I upgraded to a new genital biocomponent. I was hoping we could test it out tonight.”

At that, Gavin gawks. Now he is the one to temporarily go yellow, if humans had LEDs. He turns the words “new genital” and “test it out” over and over in his head while his circulatory system decides to push more blood south, filling capillaries that begin to grow an erection.

“I— you… out?” His mouth doesn’t seem to want to work. The man rolls his tongue against the roof of his mouth, clearing the pooling saliva upon the dorsum. He tries again, “You, out. Out of the bathroom.”

“I thought you would never ask,” replies 900, stalking out of the bathroom with no more than a hip sway. Or at least, that’s what Gavin thinks he sees. 900 can sense the man’s arousal climbing.

Climbing on the bed, the android shifts from all fours to sprawl out against the sheets. His long, structured legs stretch along the mattress, thighs still together. He looks like a picture painted by Gavin’s debauched imagination, wearing only a pair of black shorts that are far too tight on his ass and thighs. 900 looks so good. Gavin wants to pounce and rut, but he has to control himself, especially now that they’re going to _test out that new biocomponent_. So, instead, Gavin stands there, palming at his dick as he takes in the gorgeous sight.

It causes 900 to frown, just how Gavin knows the action would. “Don’t you want me, Gavin?” he cooes, so sly as the detective licks his chapped lips. “Come here.”

With that, the man hikes himself above 900, slipping his own boxers off in the process. He lets them fall to the floor in a heap, concentration on the android now. His olive eyes are growing dilated with lust, arousal pooling in his loins. He keeps himself above 900 in a pushup stance, face hovering only inches away.

“Do it.” 900’s voice is so low now, almost a whisper. His lips are so close they nearly brush against the detective’s. “I know you want to kiss me.”

Who is Gavin to resist? In an instant, he seals his mouth over 900’s, bringing them into a searing kiss. His nerves ignite. A ragged moan bubbles from his throat when the android surges into it, spurring them further.

One after the other, they chase each other from Gavin’s mouth to 900’s. They mingle for a while, brushing over their front teeth, both organic and polyceramic until Gavin reaches to cradle 900’s jaw with his hands. They feel so hot on his skin, like Gavin’s human warmth is seeping through his very chassis. He melts into it, eyes sliding closed. He wants Gavin to put his hands all over him; give him more. 900 grabs the man’s hips and tugs at him until Gavin is flush against the android.

It takes a moment, but Gavin finally breaks the kiss with a small gasp for air. “God, you’re so fuckin’ needy.” He whimpers a bit when he attempts to grind his erection into 900.

900 rolls his eyes. What a hypocrite, he thinks, but all thoughts are swept away when Gavin’s cock lines up between 900’s legs, pressing like a brand against him.

“Gavin,” 900 groans the detective’s name, letting it slide off his tongue like hydrolyzed silk.

Gavin grinds against the android, feeling 900’s shorts getting damp. He thinks he might be short circuiting because either he is leaking gallons of precum, or 900 is fucking _wet_ , when before he had no junk on his crotch the other day. Curious, he brings a hand down.

“Oh my god, baby,” he breathes when his fingers come away soaked in fluid. They’re so slick; when he brings it up to see, the viscous wetness drips in thick strands off his fingertips. “Just what did you install onto that hot bod of yours?” A devilish grin graces his face.

900 can feel the space underneath his cheekbones go hot, simulating a type of blush as he turns his head away, unable to look Gavin in the eye. The way the man says things makes it seem so lewd, so _dirty_ , and it turns 900 on to no end.

“The biocomponent is inside me too, not just on me,” he corrects Gavin, his voice quieter than before.

Gavin puffs out a laugh, one of almost disbelief, but he knows 900 is telling the truth. He puts his hand back between 900’s thighs again, tracing the wetness there. Then he gets bolder, actions growing with intent. Gavin presses firmer, actually feeling what 900 is packing.

The android bites back a squeal that threatens to jump from his vocal speakers as Gavin follows the entirety of his new vaginal biocomponent through his now ruined shorts. The protective adhesive vinyl covering his new part must be faulty, leaking everywhere when it shouldn’t. He obviously knows what he is doing as he follows along the strip, trying to dip in but to no avail. 900 can’t help but elicit a moan, unable to mask how utterly desperate he sounds.

Gavin smirks at that. “Oh fuck, babe.” He rubs at 900 some more, just to make the android squirm in his grip. 900’s hips practically rise on their own volition into the touch. “You really went out and got this.” He pauses a second, furrowing his brows together as he tries to figure out what is under those shorts before adding, “You sure you got a hole down there? I can’t feel anything.”

“Stop. Talking. And. Watch.” 900 bites out his words, the sudden rush of data causing him to buffer a bit. Quickly, he reroutes it in three different directions, allowing his processor to do its job without overload.

In his own determination, he slaps Gavin’s hand away, eager to peel the nuisance his shorts have become, forcing the man off of him for a moment. He maneuvers out of them like a contortionist would, kicking them off his ankles and to a corner of the room.

Gavin’s eyes go wide as marbles when he sees 900’s body completely bare of clothing. More specifically, he can’t stop ogling at what is nestled betwixt the android’s lower extremities.

900’s lips twitch upwards just a tick. “Like what you see, Gavin?”

“I thought you wanted me to shut up and watch,” replies the man, snarky as ever. But then he continues, “Is that a..?” He trails off, no other words come to mind.

900 nods, picking up on the connotation. He spreads his legs, widening them so Gavin can see clearer. “It’s an OEM protective strip that comes with every new biocomponent,” he explains. “But apparently, this one is having difficulty staying sealed.”

“So it’s busted?” Gavin snorts, “Your _coochie strip_ is already broken?”

900 glares at the detective like he’s just fucked everything up, when in fact the term “coochie strip” sounds exactly like something Gavin would come up with.

He sighs, truthful, “In a sorts. Its functionality has been compromised, hence the premature leakage, but the component of which the strip sits on is undamaged.”

Gavin groans, “Never thought your technical jargon could make me so fucking horny.”

At that, 900 _has_ to snort, albeit inaudibly. Gavin gets himself on 900 again, sealing their lips to keep the night moving. 900 notes how the man’s stubble itches against his synthetic skin in the most pleasant of ways. Gavin goes from his lips, down 900’s neck. Blunt teeth come out to nibble along the android’s perfectly symmetrical collarbones. Soft pecks are placed along his sternum, careful when they get to the cylindrical thirium pump regulator in the middle of 900’s diaphragm.

900 gasps when Gavin traces its edges with his tongue, so careful that his sensors scream at him to… to what, exactly? 900 does not know whether or not he wants the sensation to stop, or if he wants. _He just wants_.

Gavin stops to smirk against 900’s taut abdomen. “Sensitive, babe?” Instead of replying, the android whines, eliciting a bark of laughter from Gavin’s throat. He goes back to it, lathing his tongue over the edges of 900’s thirium pump with more vigor. 

God, this is incredible; thousands of electric-like currents run through 900’s system, depositing information to his disk memory. Everything is so much, yet there is a burn within that is sending him wanting to chase after more.

He takes the liberty to grab Gavin’s dark locks of hair, pushing him lower along his body.

Gavin groans when his scalp aches from 900’s firm grasp, but it’s enough to convey the android’s message of _get on with it_. Besides, he hasn’t gotten to the main course yet, and he is _famished_.

900 presses his lips together as Gavin hovers over his folds, his nose and mouth so close that he can feel every breath billow against the surface of his protective plastic covering. He braces himself for the inevitable, for Gavin’s tongue to slither out and take a taste of the lubrication leaking from his faulty protective strip. Still, he is taken aback when it finally happens.

There is no way he could have prepared for _this_. 900 doesn’t so much as tilt his head as he does throw it back, startled.

Even with the vinyl strip covering his folds, 900 can still feel _everything_ Gavin’s tongue gives. His hips jerk, only to be caught by warm, calloused hands, held down with enough strength that tells him to hold; control himself.

“Fuck, angel,” Gavin groans. “You taste like heaven.”

900 gives into the oculogyric crisis; he rolls his eyes at Gavin’s statement. But he does not get to say anything in return. Gavin dives in for more. His scruff scratching against 900’s skin sends millions of signals to his sensors, so much that it is almost overwhelming. Almost. 900 arches his back and tilts his hips to grant the man more access.  
Gavin is talking again, “God, what the hell did The-Company-Formerly-Known-As-Cyberlife use? I feel like I’m sipping blue raspberry Kool-Aid.”  
At that, 900 makes a face. Gavin has never been one for seductive words.

“I can assure you, I am much more expensive than that so-called ‘Kool Aid’,” he says haughtily.

Gavin smirks between his thighs, and boy, does he look absolutely devilish. “Oh, I just _bet_ you are.” He says, “Don’t worry, I won’t damage you… much.”  
900 gives him a miffed expression, and shoves his head back to his crotch. He is done talking with Gavin, impatience getting the better of his core processors. Luckily for him, Gavin complies, tongue lapping at 900 obediently.

Gavin is incredibly skilled with his tongue, as 900 finds out. Every lick and stroke of his oral muscle causes a pop-up warning to present in the corner of the android’s HUD. 900 whisks each one away easily, but the pleasure that comes from Gavin’s ministrations do not fade from his sensors. Instead, the feeling mounts, growing bit by bit, through the plastic of his busted OEM protective strip.

900 feels the softish texture of Gavin’s hair between his fingers, clenching and unclenching his fist in a way that simulates petting the man’s scalp. With that, Gavin lets out a sound, eyelids fluttering as he sucks diligently at 900’s mound. 900 might have doubled over if he was human; the vibrations from Gavin’s voice around his sensitive parts send a particularly strong rush of artificial endorphins to his core processor.

Then out of nowhere, a corner of his protective film comes loose, sweet slick pouring from it like a broken dam. 900 flushes a deep blue as Gavin is quick to follow it upstream with his tongue, moaning at the taste. His tongue wiggles over 900’s soft vulva. The plastic strip detaches from 900’s synthetic skin as Gavin’s saliva breaks the adhesive bond, becoming so drenched in both their fluids that it slides off the android and onto the bed sheets with a silent plop.

Being as eager as ever, Gavin takes it further. His lips surround the prominent nub jutting from 900’s glistening folds and sucks as diligently as he can.

It is like 900’s wires have lit up all at once. Maybe they might have, but the android himself cannot be sure. Tens of warning messages flood his vision, trying to battle the _glorious_ pressure on his sex. His nub twitches and throbs between Gavin’s lips as a horrible mechanic noise comes from his voicebox.

Gavin laughs then, the vibrations on 900’s mound causing the android’s pseudo abdominal muscles to clench. He licks in broad, thick strokes, now unbidden by the plastic strip that has since fallen off. The juices that run over his tongue catch and zing every one of his taste buds, extremely sugary and very much like fruit… Gavin comes to the realization a little too late; that he has tasted something like this before. He stops his actions without warning.

900 cannot stop the keen that climbs out between his polyceramic teeth, whittling out pathetically. A periwinkle flush begins to rise from his cheeks, traveling down the sharp angles of his face structure.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Gavin stares at 900’s sopping mound. “Goddamn, they even gave you blue raspberry flavoring. My fucking favorite.”

In actuality, biocomponents and its thirium derivative fluids weren’t meant to taste much like anything, but 900 had specifically chosen the very artificial, fruity flavor to suit Gavin’s preferences.

“I could eat you out all day,” adds Gavin, teasing him still.

But 900 is getting impatient now, desire burning through him like a wildfire. He needs Gavin to continue, or so help him god. “Gavin,” He says, “Do you remember what you told me last month?”

Gavin looks up at him with a puzzled expression on his face. “Babe, I can’t even remember _last week_. How am I going to recall last month?”

900 tries his damnedest not to tsk. Humans are such forgetful beings. “You told me you want to try The Thing.” He wiggles his hips in a means of explaining. He enunciates, “And I said I could make it happen. Do you remember that?”

He watches as Gavin’s eyes spark in realization. The tips of his ears go a little red at the thought.

The android raises his brows. “Your microexpressions tell me that you _do_ remember, but are not willing to declare it verbally.”

Gavin scowls, knowing 900 is right. A month ago, he had gotten shit-faced and took his partner to bed. The things that came out of his mouth then are enough to make him feel ashamed. A hand rakes through the short locks on the back of his head, bringing Gavin to reality.

“Put your mouth back on me,” he hears 900 commands.

“What?” He stares at his partner, dumbfounded. “I just had my mouth on you.”

“Just do it, Gavin.” 900 growls.

To 900’s surprise, Gavin does not fight him. The man lowers his head and parts his moist lips, mouth placing itself around 900’s gorgeous, waiting folds.

“Eat me.”

When told and not asked, Gavin will not hesitate. Gavin does so; he sucks and licks with vigor, gathering up and swallowing down as much fruit-flavored slick as he possibly can. His tongue flicks over the android’s sopping hole. It flutters beautifully at his touch.

“Further,” 900 tells him.

The man goes a level deeper and delves his tongue into 900’s molten hot entrance. The taste is stronger there, raspberry tang hitting him hard. 900’s hole clenches around him, walls smooth like velvet. Every little moan and gasp he can get out of his partner is music to his ears. Built thighs come around his neck, capturing and keeping him there as a robotic whir and click resonate from inside 900 himself.

At first, nothing spectacular happens. Gavin keeps thrusting his tongue in and out of 900’s hole. He peers at the android, taking in the way 900’s features contort in what looks to be like pleasure- maybe relief? He is not sure.

But, oh, then there is something tunneling down 900’s passage. Something soft and squishy bowls into the tip of Gavin’s tongue, laced with more slick sweetness. Gavin is about to retract his tongue when the soft, round substance rolls along his dorsum and into his mouth. On reflex, Gavin closes down on it, not caring in the moment that he has also bitten his tongue. He cries out in pain as sugary liquid bursts in his mouth. Quickly, he releases himself from 900’s slit.

“What, what the fuck?”

900 looks incredibly sheepish as he lets few more of those slick, sugary orbs slip out of himself. “They’re… not exactly eggs,” he explains. “But they’re completely edible. I believe the package noted that these are called ‘popping boba’.”

Gavin lets a sigh escape from his throat, unaware that he had been holding it in. “My fuckin’ god, Nines.” He scrubs at his face. “You could have told me from the get-go instead of making it seem like some ambiguous, threateningly sexy thing you wanted to test on me.”

Gavin swears he hears 900 snicker under his breath. “But the look on your face made my attempt well worth it,” he says.

This android is going to be the death of me, the man thinks. But he takes in where he stands, or rather where he crouches, because his knees have fallen to the ground, face in line with 900’s dripping mound. His cock begs for attention, weeping precum on the inside of his thigh, and he gives little thought as he dips down and wraps his hand around his throbbing shaft to stroke upwards. Sadly, 900 seems to be having none of that today; he kicks Gavin’s arm away with his foot, knowing that the blow will most likely result in a bruise a few hours from now.

“Ow, quit it, Nines!” Gavin growls, distracted and holding his kicked arm with his good one. “What was that for?”

900 quips, “You’re taking too long. Do you want my _coochie boba_ or not?” he asks, using the same type of rhetoric as Gavin did minutes before when referencing to his plastic protective strip. As if to really drive the point home, he takes his left hand and spreads himself with his fingers, thighs going as wide as they will allow.

 _That_ seems to get Gavin’s attention.

“Who taught you how to talk like that, hm?” he says smarmily, olive eyes clouded with lust when 900 analyzes them. His body moves on autopilot, as if he is a moth being drawn to a flame; Gavin brings his face back between the android’s thighs. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say something like that before.”

900 allows himself to exhale a puff of hot air from the synthetic lungs that he does not need. He pushes away the little inkling of annoyance at Gavin’s attempt to be cool and inquires softly, “Did you like the sound of it?”

Gavin groans as his dick pulses from the innocent lilt in 900’s voice. “Yeah, I like it.” he confesses.

900 does not do so much as blink, but his plush lips part as a few more juicy, blue orbs stretch his folds and hole before falling onto the bed sheets below in a wet plop. Gavin watches, transfixed. He does not think twice as he scoops them up in his palms and puts them into his mouth. Their slick, thin skins burst when he closes down on them, blue raspberry juice coating his tongue once again. As weird as it is and where it came from, the fire in Gavin’s abdomen only grows higher. He swallows in both anticipation and the need to clear his palate for what is to come.

One by one, more blue spheres fall from 900’s silken opening. Gavin gathers all of them up and eats them greedily, abstaining from stuffing them into his cheeks. It is so weird, yet so good. Like a sweet-tooth in a candy store, he is addicted to the sugary orbs that 900 produces for him. Each time another plops out, 900 lets a beautiful sigh escape from his throat. That is when he starts to notice something; less and less cobalt globes dribble from the android.

900’s brows knit together as he bears his pelvic muscles down, feeling the next juice-filled sphere push its way through his passage, breaching him far more than any of the others.

And then it stops, lodged within him, unwilling to budge. Shit. He clenches his artificial muscles, pushing down on the orb that he knows, that he _feels_ is in him. It doesn’t move. 900 lets out a frustrated keen to get Gavin’s attention. Something is wrong. Gavin can clearly see the distress on the android’s face. The _coochie boba_ has since stopped flowing.

“Nines, what-”

900 is quick to interject, “My biocomponent is malfunctioning.” He watches as Gavin purses his lips, eyes on him like he has x-ray vision. “I assure you, there’s no reason to worry. I just have to- ah!”

Without warning, Gavin presses his palm firmly over 900’s lower abdomen. Error messages spring to the android’s vision, his system crying out in attention. The sensation makes 900 tense, abdomen guarding itself with his synthetic muscles. The sphere only budges a bit from Gavin’s added pressure. It is not enough. 

“I-it’s not coming out.” 900, though he does not breathe, sounds incredibly out of breath. “Gavin…”

Gavin groans, “I love it when you call out for me like that.” The pressure of his palm on 900’s lower abdomen stays firm. “If it’s really not coming out, I guess we have to try harder, yeah?”

Gavin has been taught to work smarter, not harder, but he rarely listens to that piece of shit advice. His words; not 900’s.

A whimper bolsters out of the android’s vocal processor. Gavin’s hand is pushing down a centimeter too far from the actual blue raspberry flavored sphere, but it still causes glitches in his HUD to eat at 900’s processing core. It makes his eyelids flutter rapidly, unconsciously, much like a butterfly’s wings. His legs go slack on their own volition.  
His stomach guards itself when Gavin eases up and off of his belly as the man scoffs, “Such a pretty slut for me.” 

Without notice, his fingers grace from 900’s artificial belly button, brushing against skin that is silky soft, down over his pubic bone. “So wet,” Gavin comments when the pads of his fingers slide between 900’s pink, puffy folds and targets the prominent nub there. He flicks it back and forth to watch 900 squirm in pleasure.

“Gav-”

900 gasps when Gavin’s fingers finally enter him. The man pumps those two digits diligently, as if he has the mindset of wasting no time. He looks like he is focusing, concentrating for something, but all he does is shove his fingers further into 900, crooking them so that they brush up against a rough patch that causes a thousand metaphorical sparks to fly within 900’s optical units.

However, the corners of Gavin’s mouth turn down into a frown. 900 barely manages to blink at him in question.

“It’s not deep enough,” he says. “I’ve got to go deeper.”

At first, the words do not register in 900’s auditory processor. He whines when Gavin stops thrusting his fingers in and out of him, only to realize that he is coming back.  
Gavin’s cock feels smoldering hot like an iron brand when he brings it between 900’s legs. Another gush of raspberry flavored slick pours from the android’s biocomponent, getting stuck behind the orb lodged inside him. Pressure builds, making him want to wiggle in discomfort. But he stays put, because Gavin is starting to slide himself back and forth along 900’s dripping slit. Electricity forces his thirium pump’s rhythm surge into 120 beats per minute. Pleasure spikes his neural receptors every time Gavin’s cock brushes against his own that protrudes from silken folds. For someone who is as rash and erratic as Gavin, he is being awfully patient right now, 900 thinks, until the realization comes to him like a freight train: the man is teasing him, fucking with him, but not _fucking_ him.

His face goes incredibly dark, impatience rising in his chassis like a storm cloud on the brink of pouring down rain. “ _Gavin_.” His voice is so low that it threatens to bring a clap of booming thunder into the atmosphere.

Gavin stops his motions like he has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He shivers at the look the android gives him, those eyes like chips of ice on the surface, yet there is an engulfing flame just behind the lens. He does not need any further verbal warning to move onto the next progression.

900 almost cries when Gavin lines himself up and pushes inside.

The stretch burns his hole, but 900 welcomes it wholeheartedly. Gavin enters him slowly, inch by inch until 900 thinks that he will burst. It is so perfect, like 900’s component was made to Gavin’s proportions. Everything fits together, like two puzzle pieces coming together. They both groan as Gavin finally reaches the hilt, his balls tapping the android’s ass lightly.

900’s muscles clamp down on him as he begins to move, removing himself until only the tip remains, then slamming back in. The compulsion is maddening, heightened by 900’s desperation. His arms wrap around his own thighs, plastic-formed nails digging into his own synth skin which bleeds away into white chassis around the pin points. His mouth hangs open around a continuous pant and occasional moan.

By the looks of it, Gavin is no better. He grunts with every thrust, as if trying to aim for the orb still lodged within the android’s passage. He puts his back into each movement. 900 can feel the sphere within move, being pushed back on his artificial cervix. Static erupts from his voice box, his left hearing processor ringing heavily for a second. The pushback is, from 900’s system notifications, worse than having it stuck, but the ecstasy that comes straight after begs to differ.

“So. Fucking. Tight.” Gavin says through clenched teeth. 900’s eyes chase the bead of sweat trailing down from the man’s forehead like a predator.

He looks like an absolute deity, skin bronzed from the hot summer; glistening from the sheen of sweat that makes 900’s olfactories go rabid with information. Gavin looks so good that 900 does not even realize that his tongue sneaks out to lick his lips at the sight of his human. He wants to consume him, engulf him whole with his body.

Gavin speeds up, piledriving into 900. He can feel resistance from the… the fucking _coochie boba_ , and only then does he notice how it makes the android’s lower abdomen bulge with each one of his thrusts. If 900 was a human, Gavin would be disturbed, freaked out to the heavens. Instead he finds it incredibly arousing, diving into his deepest kinks and fantasies. He watches it for a while, watches 900 throw his head to the side when he hits deeper than before. His lower back is going to be sore tomorrow, but he cannot seem to bring himself to care. He throws his hips back, and pounds right back in.

900 moans loudly, the force on his cervix growing stronger and stronger as Gavin fucks him. The orb is stubborn, not wanting to break even with Gavin ravishing him. He bites back a sob and squeezes his eyes shut as his biocomponent clicks and whirs again to start producing another juicy orb.

“Oh, oh,” he keeps saying. He releases his thighs to find Gavin’s wrist, clutching it tight to his belly. He allows the man to feel his nanoskin swell and recede with every jab of his cock. The new sphere begins to breach 900, joining the other still lodged in him. “It’s too much…” His tear ducts flow with antimicrobial cleansing fluid as he looks into Gavin’s flushed face. 

Gavin’s heart throbs at 900’s expression. He leans in to kiss the android, claiming 900. He strokes those high cheekbones with his free thumb, wiping away those synthetic tears that trail down that beautiful face of his. Breaking the kiss for breath, he rasps, “You are so pretty, angel. Does it feel bad?”

900 shakes his head quickly. “No. It… there’s another one coming.” He watches Gavin’s reaction through blurry vision, “I’m so _full_ , Gavin.”

Gavin grates, “Fuck.” Leaning back up, he proceeds to put everything he has got into his thrusts, ramming into 900 with reinvigorated power. He ignores the wail 900 elicits when he presses down on the android’s abdomen, uncaring when 900’s skin bleeds away there… what he sees is a clear plexiglass window that shows _inside_ his partner. His cock punches the cobalt globes- now there are two of them, with the newer stretching the android’s cervix wide- stuck in 900’s passage that looks too small to fit what is currently within him.

“Fuck yeah, you’re going to be so fuckin’ full when I’m done with you.” He keeps his eyes on where his member hits. The sphere’s outer shell squishes against the head of his cock, eroding away slowly but surely. “You want me to make you overflow, don’t you? Just drip all over the both of us, dirty all of our sheets with your sweet juices.” He heaves, “Yeah, I bet you do. And then I’ll make you clean all of it up with your little ‘fluid analyzer’ tongue. God, Nines, you’re already soaking wet; that squelch from your hole is obscene. I love it. Goddamn, I love it so much.”

900 chokes as the sphere inside him finally bursts. Sweet liquid gushes from his hole and around Gavin, covering them until their thighs are painted blue. With the first orb gone, the second pops through and fills its predecessor’s place. It is bigger this time, easier for Gavin to reach as his thrusts become rougher and harder still. A dark blush colors his cheeks; so handsome.

“G-Gavin,” he tries to speak, but his system is so hot, lagging to catch up and take everything in. 

His eyes roll back in their sockets, pleasure building like a cup about to overflow. His hands scrabble and shoot out to the sides, searching for anything to ground himself, but not wanting to break Gavin’s skin with his grip. He opts for the bedsheets, tearing at them with superhuman strength.Then, there, _there_. Gavin thrusts at just the right angle, and the orb inside him pops. Sapphire fluid rushes out of him and around Gavin’s cock. Gavin keeps up his rhythm, never stopping, frothing the copious fluids with friction. It feels incredible. It is so good, so so good. His body tenses suddenly, thirium racing through his tubes and synthetic capillaries all at once. His thirium pump beats like a pounding hammer as he finally, _finally_ comes.

**WARNING: system overload  
Biocomponent #c72bb function compromised  
Soft system reboot recommended.  
Reboot now? Y/N  
Y .  
Recalibrating …**

900’s entire body shudders like an earthquake is rolling through him. His muscles go taut, clenching around Gavin like a vice. Sparks like embers fly around in his HUD, error windows fizzling away like sodium bicarbonate hitting water. He can taste a myriad of hues on his tongue; metaphorical blue, red, yellow swirl around his taste buds in tune to the cycling LED on his right temple. 900 comes with such intensity that, for a brief period, he does not think or process anything at all, stock-still in his own orgasmic rapture.

With a lewd growl, Gavin follows him into ecstasy. 900 whimpers as his hot seed fills him in spurts. His partner barely holds himself up as his orgasm rocks his body like a wave crashing over him. Gavin slumps onto 900, resting his head in the crook of the android’s shoulder as 900’s walls milk the last dregs of cum from him.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Gavin says, but this time it is softer, with no bite.

900 makes a small noise in agreement, letting his human’s heart rate settle as his own system cools and runs a diagnostic checkup. He feels satisfied, the space between his legs an absolute mess. Gavin was right. He had dirtied the sheets with his sweet juices, mixed with the man’s own contribution. He smirks.

“It’d be best if we cleaned up,” he comments quietly after a while. “Gavin..?”

900 is greeted with a light snore, Gavin’s cheek smooshed up against his neck. He breathes slowly, having fallen asleep like he does not have a care in the world. 900 makes a robotic, chittering sound, something in the light of a chuckle. He admires the faint crease line between Gavin’s brows, his freckled cheeks, the scruff of a beard growing out on his face, how his eyes flit occasionally under slightly oily eyelids. This man is all his, he thinks. All his.

They can cleanse each other, tidy up the room and replace the bed sheets later. Right now, 900 is content with basking in his afterglow.

**Enter stasis? Y/N  
Y .  
Set timer for 30 minutes  
Initiating … **

900 closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more coochie strips? Want more coochie boba? Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ra9ical/).
> 
> Stay safe out there.


End file.
